dcbigbrotherfandomcom-20200213-history
DC Big Brother 3
Production Changes and Twists Discord user carpetmazter45#8402 became the Casting Director of the show. None of the previous twists occur this season. Diamond Power of Veto The Diamond POV from Big Brother US returns this season in weeks 3 and 6. Pairs Twist Each houseguest will be paired with another houseguest. If both people in a pair make it to the final 2, their prize money is doubled. The pairs were decided by an IQ and Personality Test to set up the partners with the most opposing scores. Pairs Houseguests Roselle '''What is your strategy for winning the game? '''Since people will likely see me as a competition threat right off the bat, I need to win as many competitions as I can to keep myself safe. '''Who is your favorite DC Big Brother player? '''Samantha was a beast both her seasons, so I would definitely say she's my favorite. Daniel '''What is your strategy for winning the game? '''I plan on getting in the large alliance early on, but only if the alliance has about 5 people in it. The huge alliances at the beginning of the game generally don't do well. '''Who is your favorite DC Big Brother player? '''I really liked Kevin from Season 2 because he had a very good strategy. I was very disappointed when he was cut at the end. Liam '''What is your strategy for winning the game? '''I plan on aligning myself with one person and making it to the final 2 with them. Along the way, I hope I can make the perception of them as a "goat." '''Who is your favorite DC Big Brother player? '''I think John from Season 1 really made the game what it is and paved the way for players like James from Season 2 to become strategic masterminds. He's definitely my favorite player. Dani '''What is your strategy for winning the game? '''I want to have everyone like me and make myself a non-threat so I can go farther undetected. '''Who is your favorite DC Big Brother player? '''I really liked Abigail, the winner of last season. Voting History Summary Week 1 As the houseguests started to walk in, they were confused why there were only 8 of them. They were quickly told of the Pairs Twist and called one by one to the diary room to discover their pair member. Before the HOH competition, Ryan, Dani, Sebastian, Daniel, Roselle, and Noah formed an alliance called "The Swarm". At the HOH competition, Ryan beat everyone else. After getting in a heated fight about clairvoyance with Sabrina, he chose to nominate her next to a pawn, choosing Roselle. Roselle won the Power of Veto and chose to use it on herself. Ryan then nominated Abigael in her place, knowing that she was too nice to be evicted. However, when the rest of the house noticed the fights between Ryan and Sabrina, they decided that an ongoing feud would keep the target off themselves. Abigael was blindsided in an 8-5 vote. Week 2 After Abigael was voted out there was a heated duel with Ryan and Sabrina, almost getting physical until production intervened. At the HOH competition it was a close duel between Joseph and Sabrina in the challenge but in the end, Joseph ended up winning HOH. Not having any allies, Joseph promised to nominate who the house wanted. Ryan heavily campaigned against Sabrina while Sabrina asked to nominate the two biggest threats, Ryan and Noah. In the end Joseph ended listening to Sabrina for the fact that she was his pair and ended up nominating Ryan and Noah. The POV competition ended up being a maze like challenge, and Noah ended up winning the challenge. Dani begged Noah to use it on Ryan, but despite her attempts Noah ended up using it on himself. Joseph decided to nominate Sebastian, speculating that he was Ryan's pair. The Swarm alliance was torn apart with Dani and Ryan working together, Sebastian and Daniel working together, and Noah and Roselle working together. The house, annoyed of the Swarm's actions, decided to vote Ryan, except for Amelia, who wanted to cause paranoia. Daniel and Noah also voted Ryan while Dani voted Sebastian. Ryan was voted out by a 10-2 vote. Week 3 Sebastian won the HOH competition seeking revenge for his alliance. He put up Dani and Sabrina with the intention of backdooring Joseph. His plan was further set in stone when he won the Diamond Power of Veto and opted to use it on Dani. She was quickly replaced by Joseph, who the house voted out unanimously. Week 4 Noah maintained the power for the remaining members of the Swarm. Noah and Sebastian quickly formed the plan to get out Sabrina and made a Final 2 deal in the process. Noah nominated Kaitlin and Sabrina for eviction, and Sebastian won his 3rd competition in a row in the Power of Veto. He chose keep Noah's nominations intact. Angered by the apparent power that Noah and Sebastian had, Liam, Amelia, Sonaa, Genni, Sabrina, and Daniel agreed to make a counter-alliance known as "The Barricade". Shortly after, Liam and Amelia got into a showmance and agreed to go to the Final 2 together. What they failed to realize was that Daniel was the partner of Sebastian and quickly notified him. Noah broke a 5-5 tie and sent Sabrina packing. Week 5 Sebastian won his second consecutive HOH and maintained his and Noah's power. In an attempt to evict the leader of the Barricade, Liam, he put Liam up against Roselle, his ally. Sebastian won his 3rd Power of Veto in a row and chose not to use it, as the house told him they would be voting out Liam. However, they were blindsided when Roselle was sent packing by a 6-3 vote. Week 6 After 3 straight weeks of Sebastian and Noah in power, Liam got an HOH win for the Barricade. Forgetting that a Diamond Power of Veto was in play that week, he chose to nominate Sebastian and Dani with the intention of backdooring Noah. However, when Sebastian won his 4th POV, he used it on himself and nominated Amelia, Liam's ride-or-die, for eviction. In the second tie vote of the season (4-4), Liam was able to send Dani home. Week 7 The power couple maintained their power for a second week as Amelia won the HOH competition. Knowing that the only way to get Sebastian and Noah out was via a backdoor, they decided to make an unnamed fake alliance with Sebastian and Noah. Realizing that Sebastian and Noah suspected a backdoor, Liam devised a plan to ensure that they would not feel unsafe. He made Amelia nominate Sonaa and Daniel for eviction and decided not to tell them that they were pawns. When they were angered by the apparent betrayal of Liam and Amelia, they went to Sebastian and Noah and made an alliance with them. Sebastian and Noah believed them because Sonaa and Daniel had no idea of the true plan. Noah was picked for the veto but ultimately threw it when it was between him and Amelia. Next, Liam told Sonaa and Daniel that everything was going according to plan and that they were blindsiding Sebastian. Finishing the plan, Amelia took Sonaa off the block and replaced her with Sebastian. Sebastian was evicted in a 4-3 vote. Week 8 After one of the biggest blindsides in DC Big Brother history, Noah won the HOH competition, throwing a wrench in Liam and Amelia's plans. In order to get revenge for his fallen comrade, he nominated both of them. Noah later won the Power of Veto and opted not to use it. Knowing that the target was on his back more than Amelia's, he went to Noah and explained that Sebastian was a bigger competition threat than Noah and that it benefited Noah to get rid of Sebastian. Noah agreed to save Liam in the event of a tie. Unfortunately for Liam, what he had not realized was that Genni, his alliance partner, was in a pair with Amelia, ultimately evicting Liam by a 4-2 vote. Week 9 Aidan won the HOH competition after his pair member was blindsided. Angered, he nominated Noah, the HOH responsible for Liam's eviction, and Daniel, the pair member of Sebastian. Noah pulled out another POV win and took himself off the block. Aidan replaced Noah with one of the floaters of the house, Kaitlin. Unified against Noah and Daniel, the house evicted Daniel in a 4-1 vote. Week 10 Sonaa won the HOH competition after Daniel's eviction. Confused on who to trust, she nominated Selena and Noah for eviction. Noah defied all odds and won his 4th POV of the season. When he pulled himself off, Sonaa nominated Aidan in his place. In a 2-2 tie, Sonaa made the decision to evict Selena. Week 11 After Selena's eviction, Noah won yet another HOH competition. He nominated Sonaa and Aidan for eviction, planning to evict Aidan. Kaitlin won the POV and chose to keep Noah's nominations intact. However, Genni and Amelia both voted to evict Sonaa in a 2-1 vote. Week 12 Kaitlin won the HOH competition at the final 5. She chose to make similar nominations to Noah, nominating Genni and Aidan. She followed through by winning the POV and deciding not to use it. Noah decided that it was in his best interests to evict Genni instead. Knowing that Genni would go home anyways, Amelia made the vote 2-0 to evict Genni. Week 13 Following Genni's eviction, Aidan won his second HOH of the season. While Noah was vulnerable the previous week, he was not nominated, but Aidan wanted to get him out. He nominated Noah alongside Kaitlin for eviction. Noah further showed his competition ability when he won his 5th Power of Veto of the season and used it on himself. Powerless, Aidan sat as he watched his only ally, Amelia, get evicted by Noah's vote. Week 14 Knowing his only ticket to the finale was by winning the HOH competition, Aidan won the first part of the HOH competition, advancing to part three. In a surprise victory, Kaitlin beat Noah in part two of the competition. By a one-point difference, Kaitlin won the final HOH competition. Knowing that she couldn't win either way, she thought she had a better shot against Noah and believed he was more deserving than Aidan. She later voted to evict Aidan. Finale Seeing Kaitlin as a floater throughout the majority of the game, the jury commended Noah's competitive and strategic ability after Sebastian left. Noah won by a vote of 6-3. Amelia was awarded $25,000 as America's Favorite Player.